Symptômes
by Le-Delirium-Tremens
Summary: Slash DMHP Mpreg. Quand Harry se lie d'amitié avec Lucius et Narcissa, et que Drago se venge. Fic écrite par Ela et Enishi.CHAPITRE 2 ! ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES : VIOL !
1. Prologue

Symptômes

Rating : R

Pairing: HP/DM sur fond de SB/RL et de RW/HG

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à celle que vous savez ! Et on ne vous le répétera pas, vu que les auteurs sont manifestement jalouses !

Résumé : Yaoi Mpreg, relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas ! De toute façon, si vous êtes entré c'est parce que vous avez lu ou vu SLASH écrit en grand sur le résumé, alors ne faites pas les hypocrites ! Ni les vierges effarouchées si vous lisez le lemon.

Descriptions sommaires des auteurs désireux de se taper dessus par commentaires interposés et si vous n'êtes pas content, c'est la même chose et puis na ! : 

**Enishi** (par Ela) : 

dites Eni pour ceux qui la connaissent (voir nini pour moi ou Sasha *touille*). Grade Ultime du jeune éphèbe étendu lascivement sur le lit de son pire ennemi (Ordre de la Slasheuse) sur le Delirium Tremens où elle est animatrice. Notre nini nationale aime se compromettre en écrivant des HP/DM sur nos conversations MSN et ainsi pourrir sa belle réputation de gryffondor innocent et chaste. Non seulement elle adore ça mais en plus elle ne s'en cache même pas (et vive la perverse). Bon je vais pas m'en plaindre non plus, vu que j'encourage son vice chaque jour que Pomale crée. (Enfin ne cherchez pas à comprendre) Bref, dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrée, déjà les chaussons lapinoux, c'était pas trop ça mais alors là je vais creuser pour m'enfoncer. Encore une chose, je suis fière de faire cette fiction avec elle, parce que je l'adore alors si vous ne l'aimez pas je vous AVADA illico bande de MUDBLOOD ! Merci et @plus ! *Continue de creuser*  
  
**Ela** (par Enishi) :

Oui, continu de creuser, tu arriveras peut être, et avec de la chance, dans la chambre de ton adoré, j'ai nommé Rogue ou Snape, selon la langue. Bref comment décrire Ela sans oublier de parler de Severus, c'est impossible vu que c'est son chouchou, quoi que Tom dans son genre le vaut aussi. N'est pas sang pur qui veut. Ela est notre chef à tous, Big Boss de Delirium Tremens, nous sommes toutes ouies à ce qu'elle dira, attention il ne faut pas l'énerver ! (je vous préviens de faire particulièrement gaffe à son tank rose et sa petite cuillère, ça à l'air de rien, mais je m'en méfie comme la peste !). Bref Ela est une Serpentard dans l'âme, ma meilleure amie (avec Sasha) que j'adore (une gryff qui adore une serp, c'est le comble, encore plus quand c'est réciproque !) Pour finir, quand elle parle on se tait et on écoute ! (Si tu as l'âme du tyran, enfin presque pas)

Regarde Ela ---à Severus en string léopard !!(Cours Ela cours, il t'attend dans ta chambre !)

  
  
  
Pub perso et c'est gratuit : allez voir dans nos profils : enishi-haru (ou enishi1) et elaaaaaa, vous verrez mieux de quoi on est capable toute seule !

  
  
*********************************************************************

**Prologue**(c'est bien un titre, mais faut bien un début à tout, aka Flash Back) **PG 13**

Harry était allongé sur lit confortable d'un des chambres du manoir Malefoy, dans la pénombre, il se remémorait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis cette fameuse nuit du 2 Juin :

Tout s'était accéléré depuis l'enlèvement de son meilleur ami par Voldemort. En premier lieu, la révélation de Dumbledore concernant le rôle d'espion de Lucius Malefoy et les informations précieuses qu'il avait apporté :   
  


  
**** Flash Back ****  
  


  
-Que fait le toutou de Voldemort ici ?  
  


-Un peu de respect jeune homme ! s'exclama Lucius  
  


-Il est là pour nous aider, Harry ! Déclara Dumbledore.

-Nous aidez ? Hurla Harry. Vous voulez dire nous livrer à son maître !

-Il n'en est rien, Harry. Lucius est là car il travaille pour l'ordre du Phoenix.

-C'est un espion ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

-En effet.

-Et depuis quand ?

-Ta naissance.

-…  
  


(ND Ela et Eni : « vous pouvez répéter la question, le gryff, il a pas capté ! »)  
  


  
-Oui, tu as bien compris, depuis que tu es né. 

-J'étais là quand il a tué tes parents, je suis lâche de n'avoir rien tenté pour l'en empêcher, mais jamais je n'accepterais que l'on s'en prenne à des sang purs de cette façon.

-Ma mère n'était pas un sang pur, comme vous dites !

-Si au contraire, elle l'était ! C'est ta tante qui est une cracmol, car elle n'a pas hérité des gênes magiques de sa famille. Ta mère et ton père étaient de puissants sorciers, Voldemort savait que s'il ne les tuait pas maintenant, ils se dresseraient un jour ou l'autre contre lui. 

-Je ne vous crois pas ! 

-Crois tu qu'une sang de bourbe aurait eu assez de pouvoir pour utiliser une telle magie.

-Je ne comprends pas ?  
  


(ND Ela : il comprend pas grand-chose le ryry ).

(ND Eni : Ela, je te rappelle que c'est nous qui écrivons cette fic, c'est normal qu'il ne comprenne pas grand chose.)  
  


-Ta mère a utilisé un pouvoir que seul sa famille et ses descendants peuvent employer, c'est ce qui t'a sauvé et c'est pour ça que tu vaincras Voldemort. 

-Professeur Dumbledore jusqu'à quel point lui faites vous confiance ?

-C'est lui le gardien du secret de la famille Dursley, ainsi il veillait sur toi par la même occasion.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il a passé toute ma vie à me protéger, tout en restant méprisable aux yeux du monde, et de son propre FILS !

-Il était préférable que Drago ignore tout, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de le mettre en danger lui aussi.

-Vous avez du beaucoup souffrir pendant toutes ces années !

-Cela ne regarde que moi et ma femme, c'est notre décision, nous en assumons les conséquences chaque jour de notre vie.

-Harry, bien que ces révélations puissent te paraître importantes, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre encore plus de temps et si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour te dire que Mr Weasley serait toujours en vie et captif en la demeure des Jedusor. Si Lucius est parmi nous, c'est pour te transmettre le moyen de détruire définitivement Voldemort et ainsi te révéler la vraie nature de tes pouvoirs.

-Harry, commença Lucius, tu dois te douter de l'identité de ton ancêtre.

-Je suis le descendant de Godric Gryffondor, sinon je n'aurais jamais réussi à récupérer son épée dans la chambre des secrets.

-Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que ta mère est une descendante éloignée de Rowena Serdaigle.

-…

**** Fin du flash back ****   

Harry se retournait péniblement dans son grand lit, les faits étaient encore trop récents, et son esprit avait du mal à gérer la succession d'évènements advenus jusque là, alors que ses muscles lui rappelaient encore la longue semaine d'entraînement de ses nouveaux pouvoirs en compagnie de Lucius et de sa meilleure, mais non moins acharnée, amie et confidente Hermione Granger. Il se mit a sourire dans le noir en repensant aux directives presque militaires de celle-ci et à son acharnement perfectionniste. Même Lucius en était resté abasourdi. Mais des souvenirs plus graves s'imposèrent à lui, comme l'image de Ron baignant dans une mare de sang, alors qu'il essayait d'avoir le dessus lors du combat final :

  
**** Flash Back ****  
  


  
Harry agenouillé à coté de Ron, impuissant face aux blessures de son ami, tentait de trouver une solution alors que celui-ci lui souriait plein de confiance même si son visage semblait avoir perdu toutes couleurs.  
  


-On abandonne déjà gryffondor ?

-J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, murmura Ron avant de s'évanouir.  
  


-Ron ! Hurla Harry, alors que des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.  
  


-Les amoureux des moldus ne méritent pas de vivre !  
  


Harry se leva doucement pour venir faire face à Voldemort, ce dernier perdit aussitôt son sourire en voyant la fureur qui se dégageait maintenant du jeune homme. Harry enveloppé d'une aura rouge teintée d'or, avançait vers lui, une lumière meurtrière au fond des yeux.  
  


-Tu crois pouvoir me défier aussi facilement, jeune avorton ! Siffla Tom, mais son ton se faisait moins affirmé alors que l'écart se réduisait entre eux. Avada Kedavra ! 

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Lança Harry, en évitant le sort.

Attrapant son ennemi par la gorge, Harry le souleva du sol et posa sa main libre sur le front du mage noir.

-Plus sombre que la nuit, plus aveuglant que le jour, en cet instant je prête serment. Et prenant ta vie, sans regrets ni remords, je décide du destin de ce monde. Tremble car voilà ma vraie nature. MORTALIS ENERVATEM.

Voldemort hurla alors que des centaines de mains fantomatiques lui traversaient le corps.

-Quelle belle fin, mourir jugé par ses victimes . . .  
  


-NON, je suis immortel ! Hurla t'il en s'affaissant.  
  


-Ton âme l'est, et c'est elle qu'ils viennent chercher. Tu purgeras tes crimes jusqu'à la nuit des temps dans une mer de souffrances et de désolation. Adieu fils de moldu !  
  


(Note de Tom : et merde, fais chier ce gosse ! AIEUH)   
  


  
Et dans un hurlement terrifiant, le mage noir expira un dernier souffle de vie, alors que son âme lui était arrachée et que son corps, privé d'essence, s'effondrait inerte sur le sol.  
  
  


**** Fin du Flash Back ****  
  


  
  
Alors que son esprit vagabondait parmi ses souvenirs, Harry avait quitté son lit pour s'accouder au rebord de la fenêtre et perdre son regard dans la pâleur de la lune. Puis un rire discret vint troubler le calme de la salle alors qu'il repensait au comité d'accueil et aux retrouvailles de Ron avec Hermione. Non seulement le pauvre garçon revenait blessé, mais en plus il s'était prit une baffe retentissante avec toute la force d'une Hermione en colère, suivit d'un baiser plus que passionné. Et dire qu'il avait fallut que tout cela se produise pour que ses deux amis se rendent compte de leurs sentiments respectifs et arrivent enfin à les exprimer. Toutes ses pensées, le rendait encore plus triste car il se sentait encore plus seul qu'avant, bien que Sirius avait été enfin innocenté et qu'il irait bientôt vivre avec lui, il avait du attendre tout un mois chez les Malefoy.  
  
  


  
  
**** Flash Back ****

  
  


-Tu n'as qu'un mois à passer là bas, ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Le rassura Sirius.

-Dès le mois d'Août, je suis chez toi, c'est sûr ?

-Oui ! Si tu crois que je vais encore louper l'occasion de mieux te connaître, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil, mon grand !

-je le sais, moi aussi je suis heureux d'avoir une vraie famille. Tu es si mignon quand tu te chamailles avec Moony.

Sirius rougit violemment.

-Tu es sur que tout ira bien avec les Malefoy ? demanda Sirius afin de changer de sujet.

-…Pour Lucius et Narcissa, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir mieux les connaître, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Drago soit aussi heureux que moi. Son ressentiment envers moi s'est aggravé depuis qu'il a découvert le vrai rôle de ses parents, et que j'étais la cause du manque d'affection de leurs parts vis-à-vis de lui.

-Je te fais confiance, tu seras lui parler.

-Ça, j'en doute !

 **** Fin du Flash Back ****

Il laissa échapper un gros soupir en se disant que malgré le mois passé, en tentatives d'approches et de réconciliations, la situation ne s'était toujours pas améliorée, sauf peut être que les insultes avaient été remplacés par l'ignorance. Et ce n'était pas si mal, en fin de compte. Mais rien ne gâcherait la bonne humeur qu'il ressentait après la journée de son anniversaire passé en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis, Hermione et Ron, la famille Weasley, les parents Malefoy, Dumbledore et contre toute attente, son maître de potion adoré *ironie* le professeur Severus Rogue le bien heureux *façon de parler*. 

(Note de Ela : Eni tu vas mourir)

(Note de Eni : MAIEUH !!!)

Même l'altercation avec Drago, qu'il avait eu en revenant seul de cette journée, ne lui minerait pas le moral, mais il est vrai que se retrouver en tête à tête avec le jeune Serpentard ne l'avait guère enchanté.  

**** Flash Back ****

-Où sont mes pseudo parents, Potter ? grogna le blond.

-Au ministère, avec Arthur Weasley.

-Ah !

-…

-Tu te réjouis n'est ce pas, Potter ?

-De quoi ?

-De me voir affublé de deux pots de colle prétendant être mes parents.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, c'est trop gryffondor pour toi !

-Drago…

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom !

-Mais…

-Y'a pas de mais, c'est pas parce que mes stupides géniteurs t'adorent que je dois en faire autant, et passer tous tes caprices, en souriant béatement.

-Je n'attend rien de toi, Malefoy, encore moins un sourire de ta part, ça me ferait trop mal ! ET JE NE FAIS PAS DE CAPRICES !!!

Sur cette dernière phrase, Harry monta les escaliers qui le menaient à sa chambre, le regard noir et menaçant de Malefoy toujours posé sur lui.

**** Fin du Flash Back ****

Harry se redressa en ôtant son t-shirt, qu'il jeta sur la chaise, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche relaxante avant d'aller se coucher et oublier le petit point noir de cette fin de journée.

***************************************************************************

Note des auteurs :  

Ela : Ils ne dorment pas encore les lecteurs ?

Eni : J'ai un doute, même moi, j'ai faillit m'endormir. Mais c'est toujours comme ça les débuts sérieux, même si c'est un slash, on se fait chier pour avoir une base !

Ela : Et le lemon, il est où ?

Eni : Je ne sais pas !

Ela : Non mais t'es pas censée l'écrire avec moi la fic, là !

Eni : Si pourquoi ?

Ela : *soupir*

Eni : Bah quoi ?

Ela : *re soupir*

Eni : …

Ela : …

Eni : ARRETE  DE SOUPIRER !!!

Ela : Je peux pleurer à la place ?

Eni : *soupir*

Ela : Na na na ! Si c'est pas beau la vie !

Eni : Mais oui, bien sûr !

Ela : Tu n'es pas la slasheuse folle pour rien !

Eni : C'est ça, fait moi une réputation ! Ils vont finir par avoir peur !

Ela : Trop tard, il n'y a plus personne.

Eni : Maieuh…

Ela : Et Vlan dans les dents* s'enfuit au loin*

Eni : Ela revient faut écrire la suite !!!

Ela : Pas de problème, de toute façon je veux avoir le dernier mot !

Eni : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ?

Ela : Parce que je suis Elanoresque !! Mouhahahahahaha

Eni : …*sans commentaire*

Ela : I WIN   * Slytherin Rule's*

Tout ce que vous venez de lire est involontairement mis pour allonger l'étendue de notre fichier Word. Merci de votre compréhension.

Vous êtes priés de laisser une review pour nous dire si ce début médiocre vaut un suite, bien que comme c'est un slash et connaissant les auteurs (c'est-à-dire Ela et Enishi), je ne doute pas que vous voudrez peut être, éventuellement, qui sait, et pourquoi pas une suite digne d'arrivée au moins jusqu'au lemon.


	2. Rancoeur

**Symptômes **

Rating : R

Pairing: HP/DM sur fond de SB/RL et de RW/HG

Résumé : Yaoi Mpreg, relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas ! Puis si vous êtes toujours là pour le chapitre 2, c'est que ça vous déplait pas tant que ça !!!! Non mais.

  
Les auteurs règlent leurs comptes en public. **2**  La revanche :

**Enishi** (par Ela) : 

  
Je creuse si je veux aussi !!! Puis franchement comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour entrer dans la chambre de mon choupinoux d'amour !  _* sort la petite cuillère*_. Je vais vous énumérer les hauts faits de notre Enishi adorée. Pendant que je suis au clavier, les sens aiguisés, étalant ma science tout en vous concoctant des phrases de pur génie, Miss Nini, joue avec une chaise, dévore un kit kat (moi aussi mais passons), raconte des extraits de fics Ron/Severus dans le seul but, sadique, de me dégoûter et chasse le papillon de nuit en s'écriant : ce qu'il est joli ! Bref ça fait peur ! Je vous passerais les détails mais en gros, j'ai comme dirait Khay, une envie de me pendre avec une corde élastique. Mouhahahahaha kof kof, décidément je devrais arrêter d'aspirer de l'air pur entre deux clopes, ça me détruit le cancer. Et puis non, je ne suis pas tyrannique, je suis juste un rien autoritaire et c'est pas de ma faute si vous glandez rien dans le site alors que je me tape tout le boulot pour ne pas changer aux bonnes habitudes ! Non sans rire, si j'écris cette fiction avec ma Eni, c'est parce que nous voulions allier nos talents à slashs déconnes et priver ainsi, bon nombre de nos lecteurs, de leur dernier neurone actif. Je crois que nous sommes en bonne voie. NON ?  
  
  
**Ela** (par Enishi) :

(…)

Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien ajouter à part que je DETESTE  le regard sadique qu'elle me lance en faisant grincer son index, signe qu'elle veut me chatouiller (mais pourquoi Moi ?).

Mais c'est vrai, que pour déconner ensemble, c'est un pur plaisir, surtout si c'est pour un slash. Bref, on est dingues et fières de l'être !

  
  
Pub perso et c'est offert par la maison : allez voir dans nos profils : enishi-haru (ou enishi1) et elaaaaaa (oui 6 « a »), vous verrez mieux de quoi on est capable toute seule ! Passez voir Le Delirium Tremens.

  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  


****

**Chapitre 1 : Rancœur  
****  
  
**

-31 Juin-Arrivée à la gare de Kings Cross (Note de Ela : 5 minutes d'arrêt !!!!)****

En descendant du train, Drago se figea de stupeur en voyant ses parents, premièrement parce qu'ils n'étaient jamais venu l'attendre sur le quai de la gare, mais essentiellement car ils étaient habillés de curieuse façon. Son père toujours austère et sombre, portait un jean noir et une chemise verte, ouverte sur un t-shirt blanc immaculé. Sa mère, habituellement cantonné aux robes strictes, portait, quand à elle,  une robe légère, courte et de couleur rose pâle. Sa tenue plutôt estivale rehaussée d'un large chapeau de toile beige, était agrémentée de larges lunettes noires qui lui ajoutait un air de jeune starlette moldue.   
  
Drago, d'abord étonné puis scandalisé, adopta pour une tactique purement furtive et discrètement tenta de les ignorer en décrivant un large détour sur le quai, puis les ayant dépassé avec succès se redressa dignement en continuant sa route. Malheur à lui, sa mère (aka Narcissa œil de lynx) recherchait la moindre mèche de cheveux blond platine dans la foule abondante et mit peu de temps à repérer le fruit de ses entrailles qui se faufilait subtilement au milieu des quidams de la gare. Alors que Drago croyait être tiré d'affaire en atteignant la sortie du quai, deux bras minces mais puissants l'entourèrent, l'empêchant définitivement de s'échapper avec honneur.  
  
-Dray mon chéri, tu croyais fausser compagnie à ta maman si facilement ? Murmura Narcissa à l'oreille de son fils.

  
-Mère, un peu de tenue ! On nous regarde…. Rétorqua le jeune Malefoy en voyant le sourire satisfait d'un Ronald Weasley qui ne perdait pas une miette des « touchantes retrouvailles ». 

  
Mais la jubilation du Gryffondor fut de courte durée, alors que Molly Weasley se précipitait vers son rejeton en hurlant son surnom :  
  
-Ronikinieeeee mon petit, vient dans mes bras !  
  
-Maaaan' j'ai plus 10 ans ! Tenta d'ajouter Ron alors qu'il essayait de s'extraire de l'étreinte écrasante de sa mère pendant que les jumeaux étouffaient un pouffement en arrière plan.  
  
Mais bien loin des effusions sentimentales et attendant son sort, Harry regardait la scène avec envie.

  
  
(Note de Ela et de Eni : Suite à une attaque de papillon de nuit, nous vous prions d'excuser le blanc qui va suivre).  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
(Hurlement - Eni)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Jurons- Ela)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Bruit de chute)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Note de Ela et de Eni : Voilà enfin bref….Mission accomplie papillon à l'extérieur)  
  
  


  
  


* Blanc *

(Note de Eni et de Ela : Où en étions nous ????)

Mais bien loin des effusions sentimentales et attendant son sort, Harry regardait la scène avec envie. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, car déjà Molly retournait ses élans d'affections vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Narcissa Malefoy contemplant la scène de loin, laissa son cher fils au bon soin de son époux et rejoignit la famille Weasley, avec précipitation. Alors que les jeunes voyaient avec horreur, une furie blonde se rapprocher dangereusement du groupe, Molly, quand à elle, affichait un sourire joyeux et tendit une main amicale en direction de la femme qui venait de les rejoindre.  
  
-Alors Molly, que deviens tu depuis tout ce temps ? S'esclaffa Narcissa les deux mains sur les hanches.  
  
-Contente de te revoir Narcie.  
  
-Ces adorables rouquins sont ils tous à toi ?   
  
-Oui. Fred et Georges viennent de terminer leurs études. Ginny ma cadette, vient de finir sa 5ième et Ronald entre dans sa dernière année en compagnie d'Harry. Dit elle en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour le désigner.  
  
- Ben dit donc tu n'as pas chaumé depuis Poudlard ! Voilà donc le jeune Harry Potter ! Comme tu as grandi !! Dit elle en ébouriffant la masse de cheveux noirs déjà en bataille, alors que la victime esquissait un sourire timide.

  
  
(Note de Ela : On est pas aidé en ce monde !!!! Eni s'amuse avec une chaise alors que je me tape tout le boulot. Hière venge MOI ! )  
  


(Note de Eni : Elle veut me taper, pire me chatouiller, c'est vraiment trop injuste !!! Salsh aide MOI ! )

Drago regardait la scène, qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, avec horreur. Comment sa mère pouvait elle se rabaisser à ce point ? Frayer avec des amoureux des Moldus ! Et cet abruti de balafré, qui sourit comme un niaiseux, peut on faire plus idiot que lui ?

Il se retourna vers son père en quête d'explications, mais celui-ci, contemplait la scène avec approbation, déstabilisant ainsi le Serpentard.

Molly étreignit une dernière fois Harry, alors qu'il quittait la famille Weasley, non sans lancer un regard plein de confiance à son meilleur ami Ron.

-Bon courage ! Cria ce dernier.

-Passe de bonnes vacances chez les Malefoy, et n'oublie pas de nous envoyer de tes nouvelles, Harry ! Cria, une dernière fois, Molly, alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait.

-Pardon ? Plait il ? Qu'ouï-je ? Père, j'espère que c'est une plaisanterie !

-Drago, non, tu as très bien entendu ! Ton petit camarade va séjourner un mois en notre compagnie, et nous tenons à ce que tu lui réserves un bon accueil !  Et appel moi Papa !

Dray regarda à tour de rôle son « Papa » et « Harry », avant de hurler, une fois que l'information eut atteint son cerveau.  
  


-QQUUUOOOOIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Potter chez nous ? Mais ça ne va pas bien là haut ????

-Drago, un peu de respect ! Tu oublies à qui tu parles !

-Justement, je commence à avoir des doutes !

-Arrête de jouer les bébés et rentrons à la maison, le train va bientôt partir !

Le Serpentard se résigna en voyant le regard réprobateur, mais familier, de son « papa », pour ensuite pâlir en voyant ce dernier serrer la main du Survivant, puis entamer une conversation animée sur le Quidditch professionnel. Sa mère prit la tête du groupe, pour inciter les deux illuminés de sport sur balai, ainsi que le cadavre livide qui était autre fois son fils, à se diriger vers la voie 9 3/10ième (bêtise à Ela),  correspondance habituelle vers le domaine des Malefoy.

Merlin, que ce voyage allait être long !

*********************************************************************

  
  


- 6 Juillet -   
  


  
Bien installé dans l'un des 150 sofas du manoir, le jeune Malefoy fixait d'un bout de la pièce et  avec une haine non dissimulée, son pire ennemi, qui s'amusait en compagnie de son géniteur, le dénommé Lucius Malefoy. Autre fois, l'un des hommes les plus craint de tout le monde sorcier mais aujourd'hui, joyeusement relégué au rôle de bonne fée, ou marraine bienveillante de Potter & Cie.  
  


« Non mais son arrogance est sans limite, il ose venir se pavaner chez moi, comme si de rien était, mais il doute de rien ce mec ! Mais regardez le, sourire comme un idiot et s'esclaffer aux blagues de père. Rectification de la chose qui se fait passer pour mon père. Quand je pense à toutes ses années où ils m'ont inculqué l'honneur, la bienséance, où comment faire valoir mon rang et ma classe dans le monde, sans jamais perdre la maîtrise de moi-même. Mais à les voir, maintenant, se vautrer dans des occupations du petit peuple et en compagnie d'un Gryffondor mais pire encore d'un Potter, je sens que je vais vomir. Non un Malefoy ne vomit pas ! Il s'arrange pour éliminer l'objet de son dégoût. Bonne idée, il me semble. Comment me débarrasser du gêneur, sans attirer l'attention des autres membres de cette famille … Non tout compte fait, je vais d'abord m'arranger pour le ridiculiser, ça m'occupera le mois de juillet. »

-Dis moi Lucius, tu as connu mon père quand tu allais à Poudlard ? Demanda Harry avec une lueur pleine d'espoir dans les yeux et une voix innocente.  
  
-Comme si mon père, avait eu une quelconque envie de s'acoquiner avec une bande de Gryffondor, quand il était jeune !! Potter tu oublies à qui tu poses la question !  
  
-Non seulement fiston, tu te trompes car j'ai en effet bien connu les parents de ton **ami** Harry mais en plus, je suis toujours jeune et fringant.  
  
-Mais oui mon chéri, tu es toujours aussi beau ! Hurla une voix stridente et féminine qui semblait parvenir de la pièce voisine.  
  
-Potter, n'est pas mon **ami** !!!!!  
  
Et se drapant, dans ce qu'il lui restait de dignité, habituellement rattachée au noble nom des Malefoy, Drago se leva avec distinction en adressant au jeune Potter, un regard chargé d'animosité et de soif vengeresse pour ensuite claquer la porte du salon avec force.    
  


(Note de Eni : Mais pourquoi, il y a-t-il autant de portes ?)  
  
(Note de Ela : C'est pour mieux la claquer mon enfant !)

  
  


**« Je vous en ficherais de l'amitié moi ! »**

*********************************************************************

- 10 Juillet -

  
  
Pov Harry

  
  
Ben voilà au moins il ne m'insulte plus dès qu'il me voit, il grogne tout au plus. Pourtant je tente de lui rendre la vie plus agréable possible, mais je crois qu'il le prend pour une attaque personnelle voir pire : de la pitié. Décidément, je ne suis pas aidé. Quand à Lucius, il est bien gentil de vouloir m'assister, mais ses remarques agasses Drago plus qu'autre chose. Il est pas doué en amitié le pauvre vieux, faut dire que depuis presque 17 ans, il se la joue : je suis mauvais et vous allez morfler. Heureusement que Narcissa prend tout avec bonne humeur, sinon mon séjour ici, serait une vraie catastrophe. Mais il faudrait qu'elle se calme avec ses expérimentations culinaires. Marre des madeleines chocolat et chantilly, notez que c'est toujours amusant de les manger avec des fourchettes. 

  
  
(Note de Ela : Recette made in Enishi)

  
  
J'aimerais quand même, approcher le mini diable de la maison. Non que je n'aime pas mes hôtes, mais j'aie besoin de quelqu'un de mon âge, même lui ferait l'affaire. Je suis fatigué de jouer au bon garçon et de toujours sourire. La célébrité me pesait, mais je suis perdu dans un monde qui n'attend plus rien de moi. Mais que vais-je faire maintenant ? Harry cesse de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu as débarrassé le monde du seigneur sombre, tu devrais en être fière. 

Oui mais. . . . 

J'ai peur de l'avenir…..  
  
  
  


*********************************************************************  
  


- 20 Juillet, 01h00 am -  
  
  
****

« Pourquoi, Potter devait il dormir dans l'une des chambres juste à coté de la mienne, alors que nous en avons 102 chambres dans cette foutue baraque ? Ce n'était pas déjà suffisamment compliqué de l'ignorer le jour, mais en plus, je dois supporter ses hurlements la nuit. Je me lève pour lui ôter la vie avec rage ou je le laisse cauchemarder en paix ? J'en ai marre, je vais voir ! Enfilant une robe de chambre verte foncée,  je sors sur le pallier. Pourvu que cet idiot ne verrouille pas sa porte la nuit. Miracle, l'abrutit est suffisamment innocent au point de faire confiance à des Malefoy. Ce n'est pas croyable, il dort avec une lumière, on dirait un enfant ! Remarquez, ça m'arrange, je vois l'objet de mon inimitié. Il est toujours pratique de voir sa victime avant de l'occire. Je m'approche de la forme pathétique qui hurle, recroquevillé sous l'épaisse couverture du grand lit, puis d'une main assurée, je tire sur le tissu, découvrant ainsi un Harry.  . . Potter en sueur !!!! Je voudrais lui crier de cesser son boucan mais bizarrement, je crois qu'il me fait pitié. On dirait qu'il souffre car son corps se convulse et son cou se tend en arrière à l'extrême. Je ferais bien de le secouer quand même pour le tirer de la douleur. Je m'étonne que personne d'autre ne se soit réveillé. Euh, Potter vient de hurler « maman » ? Je crois qu'il rêve de ses parents mais vu le ton de sa supplication, la scène ne doit pas être agréable. Bon, il suffit »  
  
-POTTER DEBOUT !

  
« Je viens de bousiller les tympans de toutes les personnes vivants dans ce manoir, et lui il ne bouge même pas. Bon point, il ne hurle plus. Ah raté, c'est repartit. Tentative suivante : Je commence à le secouer sans ménagements »

  
-Potter tu vas te bouger oui !

« La belle au bois dormant semble ne pas daigner ouvrir les yeux et je sens que ça va mal finir ! Bref, Drago reste ZEN ! Tenterais je la manière douce ? Pourquoi pas, on ne sait jamais….Je me penche vers lui, et oubliant mon dégoût habituel, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux en attirant le binoclard contre moi, de l'autre. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai juste envie de dormir !!! »

  
-Chuuuuuuuut, allez Harry…..Potter ! On se réveille, on oublie le vilain cauchemar. Harry !!!!

  
-. . . .

« Enfin un signe, merci Merlin dans 2 minutes, je dors. Hé mais c'est qu'il se cramponne à moi !!!!! »

  
-Tu pourrais me lâcher Harry ! Je ne suis pas un doudou !!!!!!

  
-Dray…DRAGO ?????

  
-Argh mes chastes et délicates oreilles. Je te rappel que nous sommes en plein milieu de la nuit et que généralement, chez les gens civilisés, on évite de hurler dans ces cas là. Mais tu m'as appelé Dray ???? Comment oses tu être aussi familier avec moi, je ne suis pas ton **ami**.

  
«Bravo Drago, il a l'air blessé maintenant. Mais voyons, je m'en fiche !!! Peut être aurais je du prononcer le mot – ami - avec un peu moins de répulsion dans la voix. Il ne va pas pleurer le Gryffondor quand même ???? »

  
-Je te signale Malefoy que tu m'as appelé Harry, il y a pas 30 secondes. Et puis qu'est ce que je fichais dans tes bras ??

  
-Tous les moyens sont bons pour t'extraire de tes cauchemars. Et si je ne dors pas au moins 8 heures par nuit, j'ai le teint brouillé.

  
-Pauuuuuuuuvre Serpentard, ça serait une catastrophe pour toi !!! Mais voilà, je suis réveillé, tu peux te barrer de ma chambre maintenant.

  
-Non seulement, ce n'est pas TA chambre, mais en plus, on ne congédie pas un Malefoy, il vous quitte tout seul.

  
«Tient, il ne dit plus rien. On dirait qu'il est perdu, mais pas question que je joue les ours en peluches plus longtemps. Majestueusement, je quitte la pièce, pour aller rejoindre le lit qui n'attend que moi. Mais en renfermant la porte de la chambre, il me semble entendre un sanglot… Peu importe, sommeil me voici. »

  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  


- 20 Juillet, 8h00 am -  
  
  
«Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit de rêver de lui comme ça ? Il ne me semblait pas avoir détaillé son corps aussi bien avant. Les hormones doivent me jouer des tours. Mais quel rêve ! Potter m'énerve, n'empêche que je n'avais jamais fait un rêve aussi satisfaisant. Il faut croire, que de tous les choix qui se présentent à moi, il est le seul réellement acceptable. Riche, de sang pur, vraiment pas mal voir carrément sexy, vu le nombre de personnes, males ou femelles, qui se retournent lorsqu'il passe. Bien que je sois le meilleur parti ici bas, il a tendance à s'approprier pas mal d'admirateurs,  quoi que personne ne connaisse ses préférences sexuelles. Bref il m'énerve, me gonfle, me lourde, m'agace, m'irrite, me crispe. . . . . POTTER sort de ma tête !!!! Direction la douche »

  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
- Même jour, 8h30 am –

  
  
«Alors que je veux entrer dans la salle à manger, mon père tente de me parler. »  
  
-Drago, nous devons discuter sérieusement.  
  
-Abrége « papa ».  
  
-Hum, moi et ta « maman », nous allons devoir passer plus de temps au ministère, afin de régler les quelques problèmes administratifs qu'ils restent à gérer depuis le départ de cet incompétent de Fudge. Imagine le nombre de dossiers à classer, à remplir et à administrer dans toute la pagaille…..  
  
-Papaaaaa !  
  
-Bref, devine qui devra surveiller notre invité pendant nos absences ? Dit Lucius avec innocence.  
  
-Il a le même âge que moi et je ne vois pas pourquoi je surveillerais un Gryffondor !!  
  
-Harry est bien plus fragile que tu ne le penses Drago !

  
-Je ne vois pas où se situe le problème.

  
-Tu dois comprendre qu'il a souffert énormément plus que toi.

  
-Il me semble, vu qu'il hurle toutes les nuits.

-Quand pensais tu nous en informer ?

  
-Jamais ?

  
-. . . .  
  
-Ben quoi ? C'est sa vie après tout ! Je ne suis pas sa nounou.  
  
-A-t-il appelé quelqu'un pendant son sommeil ? Sirius Black ? Ses parents ?   
  
-Sa mère pourquoi ? Tu savais qu'il lui fallait encore une lumière pour dormir ?  
  
-Tais toi ! Le professeur Dumbledore , nous a demandé de surveiller le jeune Harry. Il semblerait qu'il rêve de la mort de ses parents. Leurs mémoires hantent ses songes depuis des années. Drago, nous avons peur pour lui et tu dois le surveiller, point final !  
  
-. . . .  
  


« Il me pourrit l'existence chaque jour d'avantage……… »

  
  
(Note de Eni : Atchhhh – note de Ela : Faites pas attention à la slasheuse folle)  
  


  
   
*********************************************************************  
  
  


- 29 Juillet -  
  
  
« Où est encore passé cet abruti ? Non seulement, il capte l'attention de mes parents qui aurait normalement du me revenir de droit, mais en plus je dois me préoccuper de lui et passer mes journées à le chercher. Certains jours, j'ai envie d'habiter un deux pièces lugubres, ça m'éviterais de courir dans le manoir comme un dingue. Comme dans tous les bons films d'horreur moldus, il me reste le grenier et la cave. J'opte pour le grenier et gravit quatre à quatre le bon millier de marches menant vers les toits. Bingo la porte des combles est entre ouverte. Je passe devant le vieux piano en acajou de père, une coiffeuse rose bonbon et une statuette d'un mètre de haut, représentant Gilderoy Lockhart, ancienne idole de ma tendre mais impossible mère. Bref pas de Potter dissimulé au milieu de ses horreurs. Je frissonne quand un violent courant d'air vient lécher ma nuque. La fenêtre d'accès aux toits ne s'est sûrement pas ouverte toute seule, ça pue le complot de Potter. Tenterait il de me pousser dans le vide ? Réflexion faite, il y a peu de chance venant de la part d'un Gryffondor. Je passe ma tête par l'ouverture et aperçois enfin l'objet de mes recherches, debout sur le rebord, regardant le vide qui s'avance devant lui, et d'une façon qui ne me plait guère. Il ne remarque même pas ma présence, alors que je me glisse derrière lui. Puis d'une main ferme, je saisis le revers de son col et le tire en arrière brusquement. »  
  
-Non mais tu es taré Potter ?????   
  
«Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je le traîne vers l'intérieur et le jette sur le plancher. C'est qu'il parvient à m'effrayer ce mec avec son regard vide. »   
  
-Laisse moi en paix…. Murmura Harry en se relevant péniblement.  
  


-Non mais tu te moques de moi ou quoi ?   
  
-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Malefoy !  
  
-En effet, tu ne m'as rien demandé, mais on m'a chargé de te surveiller. Et je constate que ce n'était pas en vain.  
  
-Ils s'inquiètent pour rien…Je ne suis plus un enfant, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.  
  
-On ne dirait pas, que pensais tu faire en te balançant si près du vide ? Tu veux voir si tu réussis à voler sans balai ?  
  
-Si tu crois que c'est facile de supporter les cauchemars incessants, montrant la mort de mes parents, les hurlements de ma mère suppliant Voldemort de me laisser en vie ? D'essayer de trouver un but à ma vie alors que j'ai grandis dans une famille sans amour ? Alors que la seule chose que je devais accomplir est derrière moi ? Si tu crois que c'est facile de grandir avec un passé totalement faux ? D'évoluer à Poudlard sachant que tous connaissent la vérité ? Même Dumbledore me ment ! Et toi, TOI ! Tu ne cherches qu'à me compliquer la vie. Range tes sarcasmes Malefoy et barre toi !  
  
-Tu m'as volé mes parents !   
  
-Je ne t'ai rien volé du tout ! Tes parents sont merveilleux, mais l'égoïsme dont tu fais preuve t'empêche de les apprécier à leur juste valeur.    
  
-Mensonges ! Ils t'aiment plus que moi. Ils m'ont sacrifié pour te protéger !

-Ouvre donc les yeux, Drago. Ils te protégeaient autant que moi ! Ils devaient être froids avec toi, pour te permettre de t'endurcir face à la vie que tu aurais pu subir, si je n'avais pas vaincu le mage noir. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tes parents regrettent ce que tu as dû endurer, j'en ai souvent parlé avec Lucius.

-Comment peux tu savoir, ce que c'est que d'avoir de vrais parents, puisque tu n'en as jamais eu !

-En parlant à ton père, je me suis rendu compte à quel point je suis jaloux de toi ! Sanglota Harry. Si tu savais combien il t'aime.

-Jaloux de moi ?

«Le regard de Potter est tellement plein de désespoir que j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se faire. Pourquoi est ce que je m'inquiète autant pour lui, d'un seul coup ? C'est Potter, c'est toujours le même abruti, mais pourtant, je ne peux plus rester indifférent. Je le vois se diriger vers la porte, abattu mais plein de rage. »

  
-Je t'ai posé une question Potter !

  
-Auquel je n'ai pas répondu….

  
«Il claque la porte derrière lui en me laissant là ? Moi Drago Malefoy ? Non mais il se prend pour qui de ne pas me répondre ? S'en est trop, j'ai été trop patient avec lui. Petit Potter, tu vas goûter à ma vengeance tôt ou tard, je t'aurais prévenu. »

  
  
(Note de Ela : Je propose un syndicat de protection envers les portes maltraitées. Déjà Roguinet mais si en plus Dray et maintenant Ryry s'y mettent, le monde s'en verra bouleversé à tout jamais. Tremblez  PORTES !!! )  
  
(Note de Eni : Ca faisait un moment que tu voulais la mettre celle là…..)   
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  


  
- 31 Juillet, 22h45 -  
  
  
« Je me suis ennuyé toute la journée, malgré tous les divertissements disponibles dans cette maison, il me manque mon activité favorite depuis quelques jours : - rendre la vie du balafré encore plus misérable qu'elle ne l'était. Je décide d'aller me coucher, vu que personne ne semble se soucier de mon sort. Potter, tu n'es qu'un sale menteur, mes parents préfèrent s'amuser que de s'occuper de moi ! Je n'allais quand même pas me rabaisser à aller aux festivités glorifiant l'avènement de Potter sur terre et qui plus est, chez ces Weasley. Je crois qu'ils viennent de rentrer, vu le bruit à l'entrée. Bon ok, je vais quand même aller saluer mon monde, histoire de voir la culpabilité dans leurs yeux. Alors que je descends les escaliers menant au salon, bizarrement je ne capte aucuns sons de voix en bas. Etrange….. Mais arrivé à la dernière marche, Le Potter de service manque de me rentrer dedans. »

  
-Où sont mes pseudo parents, Potter ?

-Au ministère, avec Arthur Weasley. Répondit il avec tristesse.

-Ah !

  
« Encore une preuve de leur manque d'amour….. »

-…

  
« Il m'ignore, c'est un comble !!!! »

-Tu te réjouis n'est ce pas, Potter ?

-De quoi ?

-De me voir affublé de deux pots de colle prétendant être mes parents.

« Si seulement »

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, c'est trop Gryffondor pour toi !

-Drago…

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom !

-Mais…

-Y'a pas de Mais, c'est pas parce que mes stupides géniteurs t'adorent, que je dois en faire autant, et passer tous tes caprices, en souriant béatement.

-Je n'attend rien de toi, Malefoy, encore moins un sourire de ta part, ça me ferait trop mal ! ET JE NE FAIS PAS DE CAPRICES !!!

«Il se tire ma parole, non mais je le crois pas là. Deux fois qu'il me joue les filles de l'air. Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça mon Potty…… Là, je suis vraiment en colère……»

  
  
**************************************************************

  
  
_(Cannes 3ième jour)_  
  
  
- 23h50 –  _(Déjà ? Oui mais j'avance un peu….. )_  
  
  
Alors que le bruit de l'eau se faisait attendre par la porte entrebâillé de la salle d'eau, une ombre se glissa furtivement dans la chambre du jeune Gryffondor. 

  
  
(Note de Ela : Eni se marre parce que j'ai écris Gryddondor au lieu de Gryffondor et elle veut savoir si ça se bouffe…… Perso je ne pige pas sa blague mais bon, je ne suis que belge aussi….)  
  


Drago se déplaçait sans bruits dans la pièce et arrivant à l'entrée de la salle de bain, décida d'espionner son ennemi sous la douche afin de lui jouer un sale tour bien Serpentard. Malheureusement pour Harry, une idée bien plus machiavélique et tentatrice, s'insinua dans son esprit, alors qu'il regardait l'eau tiède, couler contre la peau bronzée de sa future victime.  
  
Puis doucement Drago quitta la pièce, affichant un sourire sadique qui ne présageait rien de bon……..

**************************************************************

Suite à un mouvement de grève, involontaire, des cerveaux des auteurs, nous vous prions de nous excusez pour les dialogues qui vont suivre :  
  
  
Ela : Bientôt le LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN  
  
Eni : Pourquoi je sens que ce sera facile à écrire ?  
  
Ela : LEMOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN  
  
Eni : Ca va, ils ont compris !  
  
Ela : LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
Eni : Pose gentiment nos conditions.  
  
Ela : Pour ?  
  
Eni : A ton avis ?  
  
Ela : LEMOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
Eni : Ca va, j'ai compris. Etant donné le succès apparent du premier chapitre, il sera sûrement facile pour vous, d'atteindre les 40 reviews (en tout).  
  
Ela : . . .  
  
Eni : Ben ça fait que 22 reviews.  
  
Ela : Bref, on verra mais c'est du chantage. MOI je veux le lemon !!!! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça quand même !!!!  
  
Eni : Faut voir, de toutes façons, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, tu es bien plus sadique que moi ! Enfin pas sadique mais tu es euh………   
  
Ela : Perverse ? Dérangée ? Obsédée ? Vicieuse ? Immorale ? Corrompue ?  
  
Eni : Voilà je cherchais le mot.  
  
Ela : Tu sais quoi Eni ?  
  
Eni : * Court au loin *  
  
Ela : J'ai faim …….. *regarde Eni courir avec scepticisme*  
  
Eni :*Pointe du doigt la cuisine*  
  
Ela : Lâche ! Reviens ici si tu es une Gryffondor !!!!  
  
Eni : Tant que je ne suis pas Serpentard….  
  
Ela : Avada or not Avada ?  
  
Eni : Ressuscitum or not Ressuscitum ?  
  
Ela : tu sais quoi Eni (again) ?  
  
Eni : Dis toujours.  
  
Ela : Ben dans ma grande magnanimité et avec mon sens du dévouement le plus total, je vais te laisser avoir le dernier mot. Si c'est pas gentil tout plein !  
  
Eni : Au revoir *fait un coucou de la main aux lecteurs*  
  
Ela : *Honte*

Eni : Et mon dernier mot ?  
  
Ela : Ben disons que c'est un rien gogol et pathétique donc je te reprend ce droit !  
  
Eni : MAIEUH  
  
Ela : LOL  
  
  
  
**************************************************************

  
  


Ela et Eni, vous parle !!!!

  
  
(Note de Ela : Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire !!!! Mais Eni en bonne Gryffondor le fera avec plaisir, je vais juste me contenter de balancer de sales vannes pourries)   
  
(Note de Eni : Mes réponses peuvent être très brèves. . . . Ela au boulot aussi !!! Fainéante)

Pimprenelle : cesse de sautiller partout dans les reviews, c'est le troisième vase que tu me casses !!!!(Ela) Pim arrête de faire croire que je suis une tortionnaire, je suis celle qui frappe le moins!!!(Eni)****

Dodie-ange : Par grande aventure, tu entends partouze ? Note que c'est pas déplaisant. Sinon, je t'adore déjà. Tu as un esprit Elanoresque. Mouhahahaha vive Serpentard !(Ela)

Touille : Traîtresse, espèce d'intelligente va !(Ela)

Han : *tag DEBOUT en grand sur ton mur* Vas y repeint ma belle, au moins tu t'occupera un peu. Le R arrive dans le chapitre 3, accroche toi à tes lunettes ma belle.....(Ela)

Mangafana : Hum Dray se consolant dans les bras de son Ryry ? Eni c'est au programme ça ? *PO SUR* (vlan) Rassure toi, c'est bien un HP/DM mais disons que euh.....Oh et puis non, tu verras bien (moi sadique ????). Dans tous les cas, nous n'avons jamais tort (Ela). En effet, nous avons commis une légère erreur de 1 an, mais c'est comme ça, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. J'espère que vous (et surtout toi, Magafana) nous en excuserez (Eni).****

Vivi : Ô douce tentatrice, maîtresse des vampires délirium, grande dame de la nuit, enfant des ombres et destructrice de Nutella. LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN (Ela)

Phern : Merci pour tes encouragements, continue de nous laisser un petit message.

Agatha : Vive la grande Slasheuse Folle aka Eni la gryff.(Ela)

Nicolina: *se prosterne* Ô toi, déesse du Slash, entend mon appel et *hypnotise* laisse nous 10058624 reviews pour ce chapitre. Mmmmmmmmmmmmm (Méditation) (Ela) (Eni jubile car Nicolina a reviewé cette fic *contente*)

Zmija, Kochka, Shiefa Li, Andadrielle, Vicius Malefoy : la voilà la suite! (Eni)

Angelinadelacour: MDR, pas besoin de caméra pour matter dray et Ryry en privé. Il suffit d'avoir le digicode sorcier. COURAGE(Ela)

Saael' : salut la dingue, ca fait un bail. Passe nous laisser des Kissoux sur messenger ma puce et bonne fin de vacances....(Ela)

Lapieuvredudésert: Courage !!!(Eni)

Jenali : Oui en slash nous faisons la paire. Mais une paire de quoi ? Là est le problème. Je pencherais pour des jumelles question de voir le lemooon en bien grand .....(Ela)

C'est bien, j'ai quasiment pas répondu aux reviews (tout souriante), je sais presque jamais quoi répondre (rougis) Merci Ela ! (Bisous !)****

Ben tiens ! (Ela)

LOL (Eni)


	3. Abus

**  
Symptômes **

  
Eni s'excuse du retard énorme entre le chapitre 1 et le chapitre 2, d'ailleurs là, elle vient de s'agenouiller face contre terre.  
_  
(Ela perplexe, regarde Eni)_

Il faut vous préciser que l'une habitant en France (Eni) et l'autre en Belgique (Ela), cela ne facilite que très peu les échanges « ficquesque » et que les conversations vocales ont une fâcheuse tendance à dériver outre sujet. Mais maintenant que notre slasheuse folle à déposer ses bagages pour quelques jours, dans le fabuleux château Delirium, NOUS REVOICI ET NA !

Pas d'inquiétude, on vous a préparé plusieurs chapitres à l'avance histoire de tenir jusqu'à Noël, date de notre prochaine rencontre. J   
  
  
_(Ela : Eni relèves toi, tu me fais honte)  
  
(Eni : Il reste de la citrouille sur le sol, là__à__)  
  
_  
Petite précision, Ela est Serpentarde et Eni Gryffondor, enfin pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore compris.

Rating : **R**

Pairing : HP/DM sur fond de SB/RL, RW/HG. . . . . . (Surprise ^_^)

Résumé : Yaoi **Mpreg**, relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas ! Puis si vous êtes toujours là pour le chapitre 3, c'est que ça vous êtes un rien pervers, non ???? Bref.

  
Les auteurs règlent leurs comptes en public, **3 la vengeance** :

**Enishi**  (par Ela) : 

Vous pensez qu'elle me laisserait écrire en paix ? NOOOOOOOON, la slasheuse folle à plusieurs techniques pour vous empêcher de vous concentrer plus de deux minutes. Quand je pense que c'est elle l'aînée ici et qu'elle arrive a se faire passer pour une gamine de 12 ans découvrant son premier slash R. A votre place, moi, je m'enfuirais avant de percevoir l'étendue plus que effrayante de ses diverses perversions toutes liées à de jeunes hommes sexy et nus sous la douche, enfin nus tout court, ça lui convient déjà. Et puis c'est moi la Perverse ? La dérangée ? L'obsédée ? La vicieuse ? L'immorale ? La corrompue ? Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. O_o D'où ça me vient ça ?????? O_O ARGH ENI EST CONTAGIEUSE !!! Bientôt je vais me mettre à ranger et à être à l'heure. . . .  
  
  
**Ela**  (par Enishi) : 

Elle pourra dire tout ce qu'elle voudra sur moi, ceux qui me connaissent savent déjà à quoi s'attendre de moi.  Quand à Ela, on pourra dire tout ce qu'on veut, mais c'est elle la vraie perverse, car c'est à force de me passer des scènes R que je lui en ai écrit. Et puis dire que c'est moi qui l'embête tout le temps, ce n'est pas franchement vrai. Ela est aussi contagieuse que moi, au moins c'est de l'échange équitable et c'est aussi pour cela qu'on s'entend si bien. On complète le peu de différence qu'il y a entre nous !  

  
  
Pub perso et c'est toujours offert par la maison : allez voir dans nos profils : enishi-haru et elaaaaaa (oui 6 « a »), vous verrez mieux de quoi on est capable toute seule ! Passez voir Le Delirium Tremens.

  
  
  
**Chapitre 2 :**** Abus**

**  
  
**1er Août – 00h00 – _(Nda : minuit pile, l'heure du crime)_   
  
(Note de Ela : Mouhahahahaha *kof kof*)  
  
(Note de Eni : O_o)  
  
  
  
**** Harry ****  
**  
  
**Harry appliquait du shampoing sur ses cheveux rebelles, savourant le passage de ses doigts sur son crâne, massant légèrement la chevelure, enfin domestiquée par la pression de l'eau. Essayant tant bien que mal de chasser la tristesse qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Malefoy junior, qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre, malgré l'ouverture d'esprit dont il faisait preuve. Ils auraient pu devenir amis, si la haine du Serpentard à son encontre n'avait pas été si féroce et si déterminée.   
  
Tout en soupirant, il se demandait en quoi cela le préoccupait. Malefoy avait été ignoble depuis leur premier jour à Poudlard, pouvait-il en espérer plus un jour ? Lucius et Narcissa, avaient sacrifiés tellement de choses pour les protéger. Mais pourquoi Drago avait il autant de mal à l'admettre.  
  
Harry n'aurait jamais pensé si bien s'entendre avec les parents Malefoy et spécialement Narcissa qui était au petit soin avec lui, compensant la froideur de Drago face à l'amour maternelle démesuré, dont elle faisait preuve désormais. Décidément, le blond l'intriguait, il se préoccupait bien trop de lui, et quelque part cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça et cela le perturbait.

Harry enlevait les quelques restes de mousse dans ses cheveux et sur son corps, lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air froid contre sa peau dénudée. Avant même d'avoir pu se retourner, deux bras forts l'enlacèrent, bloquant ainsi tout mouvement de sa part.   
  


- Que…

Il frissonna lorsqu'une langue chaude vint lui lécher l'épaule, puis le cou.

- Tu as la peau douce Potty. Souffla l'homme à son oreille.

- Dra…Drago ?

- Hum…. 

- Lâche moi tout de suite !!!

- Pas tout de suite, murmura le Serpentard. Avant de te laisser partir, je vais te donner un cadeau à mon tour.

- Drago, ce n'est pas drôle !

-Calme toi ! Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ! 

Harry s'agita violement dans le but d'échapper à l'étreinte, et donnant un violent coup de rein en arrière, il fit reculer le Serpentard de quelques centimètres. Il avait sentit le désir grandissant de son agresseur contre lui et commençait réellement à paniquer.

-Tu m'excites encore plus Potty  quand tu essayes de te débattre !   
  
Quand Harry esquissa un mouvement de défense, Drago lui saisit les poignets avec force et le repoussa contre la paroi de verre, puis murmurant une formule d'entrave, il lui lia les mains au dessus de la tête.

-Lâche moi ! Hurla Harry, maintenant face à son ennemi.

Le sourire pervers du blond, déclencha une série de frissons incontrôlables chez lui.   
  
«Il a le regard d'un fauve prêt à se jeter sur l'une de ses proies, pensa Harry »  
  
Les yeux grands ouverts, il n'osait réaliser ce que Drago était en train de faire, ou plutôt, ce qu'il allait lui faire.

  
  
  
**** Drago ****

  
  
En le regardant ou plutôt, en le dévorant de haut en bas, il laissa ses mains toucher ce corps quasi parfait. Des muscles finement visibles, la douceur de cette peau et ce teint légèrement mat, un corps svelte et élancé, des cheveux qui pouvaient horrifiés n'importe quels coiffeurs et des yeux… Ses yeux si verts, deux émeraudes dévoilés, un trésor incroyablement fascinant et envoûtant.   
  
Drago observait le regard plein de peur et de question de Harry. Délicatement, il leva le bras et d'un geste souple replaça une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille du Gryffondor.   
  
«Ses yeux sont trop beaux que pour être cachés ».   
  
Doucement, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur une joue, puis les glissa jusqu'à la bouche. Un baiser empreint de légèreté. Calmement, il laissa glisser ses mains sur le magnifique corps, s'arrêtant sur les hanches, appréciant le touché sensuel. Et alors qu'il entendit Harry soupirer à cette caresse inconnue, le Serpentard en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche du brun, goûtant l'extrait de vanille qui émanait du jeune homme.

Lentement, il libéra les lèvres, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Gryffondor, léchant amoureusement le cou, le suçant, le mordant profondément, voulant ainsi le marquer dans sa chair.  

De gestes doux en gestes tendres, Drago délaissa le cou pour parcourir de sa langue et de ses mains le reste du corps. Savourant avec un plaisir cruel, les quelques gémissements que Harry émettaient, lorsqu'il attaqua les tétons avec ses dents. Cependant le Gryffondor continuait de lui dire d'arrêter, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il aille plus loin. Mais Drago, comme tout bon Malefoy, ne recevait pas d'ordre, et continua implacablement sa descente et finit par s'agenouiller, alors qu'il déposait de petits baisers sur le ventre ferme et musclé. 

Sa main droite trouva le chemin vers l'intimité du brun, caressant par la même occasion les fesses et les cuisses de sa victime. Il pu alors constater que cette mise en appétit avait beaucoup plu à Harry. Il releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Potter, emprunt de peur et de désir, il lui sourit et passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres, au moment même où sa main saisissait le sexe; faisant de lents mouvements de bas en haut, si bien qu'il fit réagir le corps du jeune homme plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. 

-Arrête…ah ahah…s'il te plait, souffla Harry. Arrête ça, je ne veux…!  
  
  
**** Harry ****  
  
Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, il était bloqué, mais en même temps, l'étreinte du Serpentard le grisait, l'enivrait.

Pour tout réponse, Drago venait de le lécher de toute sa longueur, attardant sa langue sur le gland, et continuant inlassablement les mouvements de sa main. Harry détourna les yeux de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. 

« Pourquoi suis-je incapable de le repousser ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive, je ne suis pourtant pas si faible que ça !? Mais Malefoy est si…… Je ne veux pas qu'il aille plus loin, je n'aurais pas la force. Oh Merlin, faites que je ne… » Drago venait de l'engloutir. 

« Mon sexe est dans la bouche de Malefoy, c'est surréaliste ! »   
  
Les mouvements s'accélérèrent et entraînèrent Harry vers un sentiment inconnu, les vas et viens incessants se faisaient plus profonds et plus forcés. Haletant de plus en plus, la caresse atteignant son summum, le Gryffondor se libéra dans l'antre chaude du Serpentard, qui n'en laissa pas échapper la moindre goutte.  
  
  
*********

Harry avait les pensées confuses, il était comme dans un état second, ne se rendant plus vraiment compte de ce que lui faisait faire Drago. C'est ainsi qu'il se laissa asseoir, puis allongé dans la douche, l'eau coulant fermement sur son ventre. Les poignets toujours attachés et reposant au dessus de sa tête, Malefoy prit soin de lui écarter les jambes, légèrement pliées vers l'extérieur, pour se placer entre elles. Le blond s'allongea de tout son poids sur le brun, faisant se toucher leurs membres tendus, et l'embrassa, savourant l'emprise qu'il avait sur Harry : sensuelle, enivrante, affectueuse…

Lentement, Drago plaça ses doigts sur l'entrée inexplorée de sa victime. Harry sursauta en sentant quelque chose s'insinuer en lui, il voulu se dégager, mais Malefoy l'empêchait de bouger. Le Serpentard se redressa un peu pour contempler le visage et surtout ces yeux reflétant maintenant la peur, la souffrance, tendit qu'il glissait un autre doigt, prenant soin de bien préparer sa victime. 

- Tu n'en as pas eu assez, souffla Harry, dont les larmes courraient sur ses joues.  
  


- Je suis insatiable, surtout avec toi.  Je dois bien admettre que tu es délicieux Potty et pouvoir te dominer sera une juste récompense !

- Une récompense ? Articula Harry.

- Oui, mais il manque encore quelque chose pour que le plaisir soit total.

- …

- Allez mon adorable Gryffy, crie pour moi ! Je veux t'entendre lorsque tu seras mien !

- Je ne t'appartiens pas Malefoy ! Tu vas me le payer !

- Que feras tu ? Me dénoncer ? Toi, le Survivant ! Celui qui a vaincu Voldemort, le seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu te serais laissé humilier par un Serpentard de ton âge ? Tu tiens donc à être la risée du monde des sorciers ? Alors soit, fait le !

- …

Le flot des larmes augmenta à ces paroles.

Drago se déplaça plus loin entre les jambes de sa victime, puis le saisissant par les hanches, il l'amena à lui tout en se penchant vers sa bouche.   
  
- Tu es et tu seras toujours à moi. Murmura Drago avant de capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres grossies contre les siennes.  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
_(Note de Ela : Imaginez que pendant que je retape ses lignes sous Word, miss Eni, nous a fourgué des chansons idiotes sur la minichaîne dont . . . . Gigi ! Mais comment voulez vous que je me concentre avec ces idioties sans nom ? HEIN ? )   
  
(Note de Eni : Parce KEUH)   
  
(Ela soupir pendant que Eni se bidonne. . . . .)   
  
(Note de Ela : Maintenant, c'est l'île aux enfants !!! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter pareille infamie ? Et voilà qu'elle chante en plus ! *pleure*) _

_(Note de Eni : Le pire c'est quand, c'est Jeanne et Serge, elle veut que je la laisse !  Alors qu'elle n'a même pas reconnu le début !!!! )   
  
(Ela boude mais aura le dernier mot)   
  
---------------------------------_  
  
  
- Dray, ne fais pas ça….. Je t'en supplie ! Cria Harry.  
  
Mais les yeux fous du Serpentard, témoignant de sa détermination insensée, lui firent comprendre que ses supplications étaient vaines. Quand dans un mouvement de bassin brusque Drago pénétra en lui, Harry ressentant une fulgurante douleur, rejeta sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux.  
  
 « Ce n'est pas moi, je vais me réveiller dans un moment. Je ne suis pas là, je cauchemarde simplement. Oh merlin, faites que je me réveille rapidement. Non, ce n'est pas moi qui crie. Non je ne demande pas grâce…….. »   
  
Alors la raison de Harry s'envola dans un monde bien plus plaisant, loin de la douleur et de la peur, ses muscles se détendirent d'un coup, ses yeux vides d'expression, son esprit se perdit dans les limbes de cette intrusion forcée.

Drago quand à lui, inconscient de la douleur et du désespoir qu'il infligeait à celui qu'il aurait du normalement protéger, ne se souciait que de son propre plaisir. Chacun de ses coups, toujours plus brutaux de seconde en seconde, le rapprochait de la jouissance. Puis dans un râle, il se déversa dans le corps de sa proie avant de s'effondrer sur elle.  
  


**** Drago *****  
  
  


« Combien de temps suis-je resté en lui ? Merlin, . . . . Harry ! »  
  
- Harry ?  
  
- ….  
  
- Harry !!!!!!!! Répond moi pitié !   
  
 « Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais… »  
  
- Vient Harry, je vais t'aider à sortir de là.

Drago se redressa et sortit rapidement de la pièce, pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, baguette en main. D'un mouvement sec du poignet, il fit léviter le corps inerte, après avoir brisé le sortilège d'entrave. Délicatement, il déposa le jeune homme sur le lit et murmura un sortilège destiné à débarrasser le jeune Gryffondor de l'eau qui lui couvrait encore. Après avoir déniché un pyjama dans l'un des tiroirs de la chambre, il le vêtit, essayant de lui rendre un semblant de dignité. Instinctivement Harry se recroquevilla en position fœtale. 

- Harry, je reviens tout de suite, je vais te chercher quelque chose.  
  
Drago réapparut habillé, après avoir stoppé l'arrivée d'eau et apporté un verre emplit d'un liquide jaunâtre et sirupeux. Il s'agenouilla à côté du petit corps replié sur lui-même, le força à soulever la tête et lui déversa la potion de sommeil sans rêves dans la gorge.  
  
- Harry, ça va t'aider à dormir, détends toi.  
  
S'allongeant à coté de lui, il replia les couvertures vers eux, l'entourant de ses bras au niveau de la taille. Et collant son torse contre le dos de Harry, il entreprit de l'apaiser en lui caressant doucement la chevelure.  
  
Lorsque la respiration du jeune homme, se fit plus calme et plus rythmée, Drago quitta doucement les draps chauds et referma avec précaution la porte, quittant la pièce.  
  
Dans un dernier sursaut le Serpentard fixa la porte maintenant close, alors qu'une larme s'échappait de ses grands yeux gris.  
  
  
  
  
- Pardonne moi mon amour . . . . . .  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
Bavardages ultra spéciales des auteurs sur tout et rien, vous êtes vernis ! : 

  
  
Ela :  *Eclate la minichaîne*  
  
Eni :  *Enlève le CD*  
  
Ela :  EUH……..Marre ! Résumons : Gigi, Candy, Le Manége Enchanté, Pollux, Pollyana, Les Snorkis, Emi Magique, Creamy, Chapi Chapo, Jeanne & Serge…… BREF AVADA LES DA'S  
  
Eni :  Maieuh, touche pas à mes dessins animés !  
  
Ela :  Tu te fiches de moi, ça fais bien 4 heures que ça dure !!!!!!!  
  
Eni :  Il n'y avait pas que 4 heures de dessins animés . . . . Même pas 10 génériques !  
  
Ela :  Ok, plus pas mal d'autres bêtises dont «La Javanaise » . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Eni :  Et ?  
  
Ela :  Zen Ela Zen  
  
Eni :  Ela c'est de la fumée qui sort de tes oreilles ?  
  
Ela : *Ecrase le pied de Eni*  
  
Eni :  Même pas mal !  
  
Ela : Ok, CRUCIO !   
  
(Ela regarde Eni se tortiller sur le sol en hurlant : Harry, Dray soyez heureux !)  
  
  
  
**Eni hurle toujours et Ela vous répond si elle cesse de crier 2 secondes la Gryffy !  
  
  
**Merci à **Draco's fan forever**, **Mag**, **Elfe**, **Caroline Black**, **Sasha _touille ses phantasmes_**, **Lucinda**** Malefoy**, **Vivi**** Malfoy**, **Ange de l'insomnie**, **Phern**, **Mich****'**.  
  
On adore vos reviews et si vous avez raté le lemon que vous demandiez, ben euh pas doués !  
  
  
  
**Saael****' **: Salut ma grande, si tu veux, tu peux hanter la chambre à Dray enfin *Aie - Non Eni pas le chandelier, je suis innocenteuhhhhhhhhh* Bref, merci pour ta review et on envisagera les différents endroits que tu nous propose pour nos futures lemons dans cette fic. Kissoux partout, bien baveux et dégoulinants.  
  
  
**Dodie-Ange** : Coupine de moi !!! *pique l'agenda craignos et donne un nouveau vert et argent avec la tête de Voldy dessus* Il est pas joli ? ^_^ Franchement tu peux faire ce que tu veux des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, on en a pas spécialement besoin. Mais évite de me mettre du sang sur mon beau pull Slytherin, j'ai tendance à ne pas trop apprécier. . . . *regard de haine* Sinon, je t'adore et Eni recule (bizarre), enfin bonne continuation sur le chemin de la perversité typiquement serpentardienne. Que Voldemort soit avec toi. (Perso il me suit partout lui ….. o_O)  
  
  
**Magli** : Oui je suis belge, pas trop loin de Bruxelles on va dire. (Ela ne dévoilera pas l'emplacement exact du château Delirium : Severus a horreur des touristes). Merci de ta review J.  
  
  
**Lulu-Cyfair** : Tu n'as rien de tordue *fixe Eni*, juste un rien slasheuse dans l'âme. Allez viens rejoindre le Delirium Tremens : Yaoi Land. Eni se fera un plaisir de t'expliquer sa théorie du jeune éphèbe étendu lascivement sur le lit de son pire ennemi. Continue de suivre cette fic, mais gaffe, je sens que ça va finir en n'imp ultime de la mort version sorcier bourré. *accio cocktail*  
  
  
**_- Eni : Finite incantatem !_** *Mal aux oreilles*  
  
  
**Malika** : Attention Malika, derrière toi ! C'est affreux ! (Entre Bominable et Troce ? Parce que Freux, c'est vachement loin…*private joke*) Ela adore les reviews de lecteurs dans le coltar, ça donne 10X mieux comme résultat.  
  
  
**Clau** : Oui ben voilà, désolé du retard, ça fait 2 mois que Eni et moi, on était séparées et c'est pas facile d'écrire alors qu'elle se pique une crise de fou rire à réveiller tout le quartier quand on essaye de taper le chapitre via convers MSN et Micro. :s  
  


  
**Nicolina******: Ca ne marche pas l'hypnose ? (Ela déçue) Enfin voilà le chapitre et vu son contenu, j'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop choqué :p. Pauvre Ryry (Ela : c'est moi qui viens d'écrire ça ????) *Butte Harry* Ouf ça va mieux, je respire. Allez zou, à une prochaine fois.  
  
**_(Eni passe ressusciter Harry après Ela)  
_**  
  
**Mangafana** : Oui pauvre Dray, si jeune et déjà si malheureux. *Pleure* Oui enfin, on ne va pas s'attarder sur le sort d'un fils de riche, avec manoir, 20000 elfes de maisons, deux coffres bien remplis et à son nom. Puis franchement, après ce chapitre, je n'ai pas envie de le plaindre. *Sort les pompons : Je veux un D, un R, un A, et un Y* *Tousse*  
  
  
(**…**) : OUI, Eni est une sale Gryffondor et en plus, elle est ….. non, je n'ose pas le dire…..*Tremble*. Elle est COURAGEUSE ! Enfin bref, tu lis la fiction, c'est bien. Tu ne lis plus, on ne va pas pleurer pour autant. @Une prochaine fois peut-être.  
  
  
**Tania Potter** : Ben oui, les Malefoy au service de Dumby, ça fait PEUR mais courage J .  
  
  
**Khayman** : . . . . *no comment* Franchement, on voit que Delirium, ça porte sur le cerveau. Puis les slashs ça commence à te contaminer aussi, vu la review. Non Narcissa ne fera pas de soupe au camembert, seul Severus la réussit à la perfection. Message de Eni : N'oubliez pas le petit slash dont tu seras la vedette…Principale !!!!!!!! LOL  
  
  
**Saphyrr** : On t'aime aussi, mais le paravent à force de faire des tours en auto, ben il était super content et du coup, il a gerbé sur la banquette arrière. Euh Saph', pourquoi tu cours là, on ne devait pas attendre ta sœur ?  
  
  
**Lululle** : Coucou de nous et puis, quand on lit tes fictions, on sait qui de nous trois est la plus perverse quand même. O_o N'est ce pas ?   
  
  
  
  
**A bientôt pour notre génialissime suite aka le chapitre 3 *ronfle*.  
  
Si vous ne laissez pas une review, ben Ela avadera Dray, question de faire une fin, en un chapitre.   
  
  
*****Top Chrono***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
